


School Visit

by Kavute



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Father Alec Lightwood, Father Magnus Bane, I know nothing I'm basically jon snow, M/M, Madzie is their daughter, Magnus takes no shit, Protective Fathers, i don't know how to tag stuff, i guess, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavute/pseuds/Kavute
Summary: Alec and Magnus get a call from Madzies school.





	School Visit

**Author's Note:**

> About this AU:  
> Alec is human. Magnus and Madzie are warlocks. There are no shadowhunters. The downworld is common knowledge. In this story you can't really see this, but I have more ideas for this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Alec and Magnus got a call from Madzie’s principal requesting them both to come to school because an accident involving their daughter had happened. They were assured that Madzie was fine but neither of them could help worrying, it was their baby girl after all.

As soon as they entered principal’s office their eyes landed on Madzie. She seemed fine, sitting in front of a big table, on a chair seemingly too big for her. Her eyes were fixed to the floor and she was playing with the hem of her shirt. Alec exchanged a look with Magnus as they made their way further into the office. There were more people there – the principal of course, one of Madzie’s teachers, Mr. Walsh a substitute music teacher, as they have learned before, and another family of three.

A boy sitting between his parents was pink. Hot pink, to be precise, his hair and eyes were dark purple. Alec tried to remember if there was another warlock child in Madzie’s class and then it hit him.

“Madzie, sweetheart, did you turn your classmate pink?” he asked softly sitting down. Madzie didn’t raise her head, she didn’t look at either of her parents, only a small nod was received in response.

“And she refuses to turn him back!” The boy’s mother shrieked. 

“I don’t know how” Madzie said quietly. Her eyes still glued to the ground, she looked embarrassed and scared. It pained Alec to see his daughter like that.

The boy’s mother could not keep herself quiet and began speaking again “what kind of”

“It’s much more difficult to undo a spell than it is to cast it” Magnus interrupted before she could continue. He lifted his hand flicking his wrist lightly and the boy was back to normal. His skin turned from pink to dark brown, hair and eyes returned to its original black. Relief washed over his mother’s face but the fire in her eyes didn’t diminish at all. Alec could understand her, if anything were to happen to his child, he would be furious too. 

“Why did you do it, sweetheart?” Alec asked his daughter. There was no anger in his voice, no indignation, so she lifted her eyes and looked at her fathers. They looked at her kindly, both equally interested in finding out the reason. Neither one of them believed that she would do it just because she could.

“Owen was pulling my hair” she began quietly “I asked him to stop, but he didn’t. Mr. Walsh said to ignore it, that he will get bored and stop, but then Owen tried to take my scarf off. And I -- I turned him green so he would stop. When Mr. Walsh told me to turn him back, I couldn’t, he -- he just became pink” Her voice got quieter and quieter as she went on. 

By the time Madzie finished the atmosphere in the room had completely changed. The air was electrifying and every hair on Alec’s nape was standing. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Magnus. But he did anyway. His husband’s very presence was screaming POWER. He was sitting in a chair but he was the biggest person there, head held high, face stoic, eyes raging with fire, looking firmly ahead. This man was no longer Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Alec’s loving husband, instead his place was taken by the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec felt almost sorry for those who caused his fury. Almost.

Everyone in the room was frozen. But all for different reasons. The principal, the teacher and the Owen’s family were scared, terrified even, afraid to even move. Madzie had never seen her father like that, she was watching him with curious, awe filled eyes. And Alec had his own reasons for staring. He had to admit that whenever he’d seen Magnus like that, all powerful and strong, demanding respect and fear just by being in the room, all Alec wanted was to latch himself to his husband, to kiss him senseless, to taste every inch of his body. But right now was not the time or place for such thoughts, they have more pressing matters. 

With much effort he managed to take his eyes off Magnus. Alec lightly squeezed Madzie’s shoulder, drawing her attention to himself and he smiled at his daughter reassuringly. This little action seemed to break the tension in the room ever so slightly. The principal was the first get himself somewhat under control. He cleared his throat, whipped his hands on pants and nervously shifted his gaze between Magnus and Alec.

“Well” he began, voice slightly hitching “you see why we called you today.”

“Yes, of course” Magnus said, small smile tugging at his lips, it couldn’t be described as anything else but predatory “you want to make sure, that we know, that you will take every measure to ensure that our daughter and other children are not harassed in the middle of the class and their safety and well-being is ensured at all times”. Magnus’ voice was as sweet as honey, but anyone with ears could hear it for what it truly was – deadly poison. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s not the issue here. Your daughter casted a spell on a fellow classmate” Magnus’ eyes turned to the teacher who dared to speak.

“Yes, she did. And if anything it was self-defense. The boy harassed Madzie and wouldn’t stop when asked. The only person in the room who supposed to ensure her safety decided to ignore the entire situation.” Magnus looked pointedly at Mr. Walsh. “What kind of establishment is this school, if children cannot feel safe here?”

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, I’m afraid you’re blowing this out of proportion, they are still kids, it was a harmless little action” the principal tried to protest.

“And how would you feel if I walked over and tried to undress you right now?” Magnus asked raising his voice just a little looking sternly into principal’s eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Personally in this case I don’t see any difference between kids and adults. If you would feel uncomfortable why would a child feel any better? Consent with children is just as important as it is with adults. What kind of values are to trying to teach kids here?” he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. 

“Magnus” Alec interrupted before things could evolve even more. “Calm down” he said softly to his husband. At least one of them had to remain cool headed, although that was difficult even for Alec. He took Madzie’s hand into his own and rose to his feet “Come on, let’s get home. This is useless.”

“This is ridiculous” Owen’s mother regained her senses for a bit and began to speak again “Owen likes Madzie, he probably just wanted to get her attention.”

“I don’t know what kind of relationships you’ve had or what kind of example you’re showing to your child, but in our home we don’t hurt or harass people we like.” Alec replied sternly as he started to walk towards the door, Madzie’s hand still in his own. Magnus rose as well and with a simple flick of his wrist opened a portal right before Alec and Madzie. 

After Lightwood-Bane family left a stunned silence had filled the principal’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first fic ever. Actually more like this is the first thing I even wtrote. So please don't be mad


End file.
